Pokemon Orasis And Bracle Version
Due to the release of Black 2 and White 2, Userspace editing is restricted to one edit per day. Please be careful about adding information. Use reliable sources and do not steal from other websites. Check BNN and Bulbanews for up-to-date info and discuss it on the forums or irc channel #bulbapedia. Please remember to follow the manual of style and code of conduct at all times. Pokémon Black and White Versions 2 From Bulbapedia, the community-driven Pokémon encyclopedia. Jump to: navigation, search Pokémon Black Version 2 ポケットモンスター ブラック ２ Pokemon Black 2 Boxart EN.png Pokémon Black Version 2's boxart, featuring Black Kyurem Pokémon White Version 2 ポケットモンスター ホワイト ２ Pokemon White 2 Boxart EN.png Pokémon White Version 2's boxart, featuring White Kyurem Basic info Platform: Nintendo DS* Category: RPG Players: 1-4 players simultaneous Connectivity: DS Wireless, Wi-Fi, IR Developer: Game Freak Publisher: Nintendo The Pokémon Company Part of: Generation V main series Ratings CERO: A ESRB: E OFLC: N/A PEGI: 3+ GRB: N/A Release dates Japan: June 23, 20121 North America: October 7, 20122 Australia: October 11, 20123 Europe: October 12, 20124 South Korea: N/A Websites Japanese: Nintendo.co.jp Official site English: Official site show Japanese boxart Bulbanews Bulbanews has multiple articles related to this subject: Articles relating to Pokémon Black and White Versions 2 Pokémon Black Version 2 (Japanese: ポケットモンスター ブラック ２ Pocket Monsters Black 2) and Pokémon White Version 2 (Japanese: ポケットモンスター ホワイト ２ Pocket Monsters White 2) are the second paired versions of Generation V and are the sequels of Pokémon Black and White, respectively. Both games were revealed on Pokémon Smash! by Junichi Masuda, and subsequently the official Japanese and international5 Pokémon websites, on February 26, 2012. They were released in Japan on June 23, 2012. It is scheduled to be released in North America on October 7, 2012, Australia on October 11, 2012 and in Europe on October 12, 2012. The games feature two new formes of Kyurem that serve as the version mascots of the games: Black Kyurem (Japanese: ブラックキュレム) for Black 2 and White Kyurem (Japanese: ホワイトキュレム) for White 2. Contents hide 1 Plot 2 Changes from Pokémon Black & White 2.1 Aesthetic changes 2.2 Storyline changes 2.3 Gameplay changes 3 Features 3.1 Pokémon World Tournament 3.2 Pokéstar Studios 3.3 Seasons 3.4 Sprite animations 3.5 Gyms 3.6 Elite Four and Champion 4 Pokémon 4.1 Version-exclusive Pokémon 5 Compatibility 6 Gallery 7 Trivia 8 Reception 9 In other languages 10 References Plot The games take place two years after the events of Pokémon Black and White. The Unova region appears to have changed significantly. New locations are accessible in the southwest and northeast of the region, one of them being Aspertia City, the player's new hometown, while a few previously existing locations such as Challenger's Cave are not accessible anymore. New Gyms and Gym Leaders are also introduced, and the Unova Pokédex is expanded to include Pokémon foreign to the region, much like in Pokémon Platinum. The player is able to choose to play as the boy Kyouhei, or the girl Mei, as they travel across the region against their rival, Hugh. Changes from Pokémon Black & White Aesthetic changes The opening is drastically different from the one in Black and White, now featuring the new game characters, the Tao trio and the legendary musketeers. Also, the title screen shows either Black Kyurem or White Kyurem, depending on the version. The bar that shows a Pokémon's level, Exp. Points and HP has been redesigned. It is black in Black 2 and white in White 2. The area eyecatch has also been redesigned and shows the location in the top left of the screen and season in the bottom right. It is black in Black 2 and white in White 2. New locations such as Aspertia City, Virbank City, Floccesy Town, Yamaji Town and Seigaiha City have been added to the game. New characters are introduced, such as Hugh, Colress, Roxie, Marlon and Banjirou. Cheren, Bianca, Elesa, Ghetsis and Iris all receive redesigns. All Unova gyms receive redesigns. Most of the Black and White music has been slightly remixed, in addition to the Gym Leader and Champion music from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. There have been several changes made to existing locations, such as Driftveil City and Nimbasa City. Every Trainer has their own fully animated sprite. They have more frames, allowing for smoother animations. Several attacks have received new battle animations. The battle menu has been redesigned. The C-Gear has been redesigned. The Unova Pokédex has been expanded tremendously to accommodate older Pokémon. It also receives a slight aesthetic change, now having a red background instead of green. All returning Gym Leaders and Champions receive new sprites. This also applies for the overworld sprites. Route 4 has changed drastically and also differs between Black 2 and White 2. Victory Road changed drastically from Black and White to Black 2 and White 2 as well and differs in appearance between Black 2 and White 2. Challenger's Cave's entrance collapsed while Route 10 was locked off due to landslide on Victory Road, making both areas inaccessible. In place of Cold Storage there is now the Pokémon World Tournament. Places marked on map with green dots in Black and White are now marked with green squares. Storyline changes 201 Spoiler warning: this article may contain major plot or ending details. 201 The player no longer starts in Nuvema Town, instead starting in Aspertia City. Instead of the usual 5 Poké Balls, the player is given 10 at the start of his or her journey. Chili, Cress, Cilan, Lenora and Brycen are replaced by Cheren, Roxie and Marlon as Gym Leaders. Bianca gives the player a Starter Pokémon. A new Team Plasma has formed, and is run by Ghetsis. Colress, a Team Plasma member, is battled frequently throughout the story. Rood, Zinzolin and the Shadow Triad are battled as part of the story. The Gym Leader order has changed to Cheren, Roxie, Burgh, Elesa, Clay, Skyla, Drayden, Marlon. Iris is the new Champion of Unova. Ghetsis returns and plans to freeze Unova with Kyurem. N returns to Unova with either ZekromB2 or ReshiramW2, who is then fused with Kyurem to form either Black KyuremB2 or White KyuremW2. Unlike Pokémon Black and White, the version mascots Black KyuremB2 or White KyuremW2 can't be caught within the story, but can be obtained post-game by following certain requirements. Cobalion and Virizion interact with the player, making it possible to catch them during the storyline, although it is possible to catch all three Pokémon including Terrakion. Several tag battles take place throughout the game: one with the other player character, two with Cheren, four with Hugh, one with Bianca and a daily tag battle with one of Chili, Cress or Cilan (against the other two). A new attraction known as the Pokémon World Tournament opens up in Driftveil City, where the player battles Gym Leaders and Champions from all five regions, among others. Another new attraction introduced is the Pokéstar Studios, located in Virbank City, where the player takes part in many different movies. Brycen and Sabrina appear here. Lenora revives the player's fossils. Several new key items exclusive to Black and White 2 are introduced. During the post-game, the player may find N at his castle and on the first visit, battles his ZekromB2 or ReshiramW2, who is free for capture after defeating N. Subsequent battles can be done once a season and feature N using a team of Pokémon centered around that season. Gameplay changes The new Unova Link is introduced, which makes way for new features. Challenge Mode and Assist Mode are introduced, which raise and lower the strength of opposing Trainers respectively. A new feature called the Memory Link is introduced, which has flashbacks from the NPCs that shed light on events that happened between Black and White and Black 2 and White 2. Many TMs and all but one HM are received in different locations. The Xtransceiver adds two new mini-games called Balloon Catch, where the player needs to catch balloons of their face or an NPC's, and Balloon Smash, where the player needs to inflate the balloons as large as possible without bursting them. The Move Tutors are back, and as with Pokémon Platinum, they teach most of the moves that were in that game for Shards, but here they all ask for shards of a specific color. They also teach many moves that lost their TM status, such as Dark Pulse, Roost and Stealth Rock. If the player has used a Repel, after its effect wears off, and if the player has more Repels in their bag, they will be asked if they would like to use another immediately without having to go into the menu. A number of legendaries from Hoenn and Sinnoh (excluding the Weather trio and Creation trio) can be found in the post-game. Zorua, Zoroark and TM95 (Snarl), which were previously accessible through Nintendo events only, can now be found within the game without any special requirements. The Kami Trio are notably the only Unova regional Pokémon absent from either game and must be obtained through the Pokémon Dream Radar and then transferred or alternatively they can be traded from Black and White. The Dream Radar is also necessary to obtain their new forms. Features Pokémon World Tournament Main article: Pokémon World Tournament A new facility featured in Black 2 and White 2 is the Pokémon World Tournament, where the player is able to battle every Gym Leader and Champion (except Koga and Iris) from the main series games in various types of battles. Pokéstar Studios Main article: Pokéstar Studios Pokéstar Studios is a new feature in the games that allows the player to take part in making films involving Pokémon. The player chooses from various scenarios and acts them out. Seasons Main article: Seasons Seasons once again return to the games. In addition to covering the entire screen upon starting the games, a text box appears at the bottom of the screen presenting the current season every time a new area is entered. Sprite animations Just like in Pokémon Black and White, the Pokémon sprites are fully animated and move throughout battles. However, unlike Black and White, every Trainer in the game has battle animations, as well as more frames which allows for smoother animations. The game also introduces new entry sprite animations for Pokémon, much as if it were a Shiny Pokémon. N's Pokémon, which are obtainable through Memory Link, (with the exception of N's Zorua, who is obtainable during the main plot) have a green/yellow diamond shine, along with their own sound. Also, in the Pokéstar Studios, when a player successfully completes a movie with their Pokémon in an unusual matter by deviating from the script, their Pokémon will become a star and during battles, when the Pokémon is summoned, a star will bounce upwards and then back downwards. This is the only entry animation that can be added manually by the player. Gyms Within the two years separating Black 2 and White 2 from their predecessors, some of the past Gym Leaders have passed on their positions to others or retired the Gym from the Unova League. The eight Gym Leaders of Unova are now: Cheren (Normal), Roxie (Poison), Burgh (Bug), Elesa (Electric), Clay (Ground), Skyla (Flying), Drayden (Dragon) and Marlon (Water). Elite Four and Champion Like Black and White, the Elite Four can be battled in any order; after battling all four, a path to the Champion is unlocked. The Elite Four members are Shauntal (Ghost), Marshal (Fighting), Grimsley (Dark), and Caitlin (Psychic). The new Champion is Iris. Pokémon Each game features a Pokédex of 301 different Pokémon species, many of which are from previous generations such as Growlithe, Psyduck, and Marill. Version-exclusive Pokémon Black 2 013 013 Weedle Bug Poison 014 014 Kakuna Bug Poison 015 015 Beedrill Bug Poison 126 126 Magmar Fire 185 185 Sudowoodo Rock 240 240 Magby Fire 311 311 Plusle Electric 325 325 Spoink Psychic 326 326 Grumpig Psychic 381 381 Latios Dragon Psychic 427 427 Buneary Normal 428 428 Lopunny Normal 443 443 Gible Dragon Ground 444 444 Gabite Dragon Ground 445 445 Garchomp Dragon Ground 438 438 Bonsly Rock 467 467 Magmortar Fire 574 574 Gothita Psychic 575 575 Gothorita Psychic 576 576 Gothitelle Psychic 629 629 Vullaby Dark Flying 630 630 Mandibuzz Dark Flying 644 644 Zekrom Dragon Electric 646 646B Kyurem Black Kyurem Dragon Ice White 2 010 010 Caterpie Bug 011 011 Metapod Bug 012 012 Butterfree Bug Flying 122 122 Mr. Mime Psychic 125 125 Electabuzz Electric 239 239 Elekid Electric 300 300 Skitty Normal 301 301 Delcatty Normal 312 312 Minun Electric 322 322 Numel Fire Ground 323 323 Camerupt Fire Ground 380 380 Latias Dragon Psychic 439 439 Mime Jr. Psychic 466 466 Electivire Electric 577 577 Solosis Psychic 578 578 Duosion Psychic 579 579 Reuniclus Psychic 627 627 Rufflet Normal Flying 628 628 Braviary Normal Flying 643 643 Reshiram Dragon Fire 646 646W Kyurem White Kyurem Dragon Ice Compatibility Black 2 and White 2 can connect with the Pokémon Dream Radar, which transfer Pokémon found to the player's game. The Pokémon Global Link has also been updated to make way for the release of Black 2 and White 2. The games are compatible with Black and White, much as Platinum is to Diamond and Pearl. The games can connect as with games of the same generation, and they operate on the same Global Trade Station server. Pokémon from the Generation IV games Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold, and SoulSilver can be transferred to these games using the Poké Transfer. Gallery Japanese Black 2 logo Japanese White 2 logo English Black 2 logo English White 2 logo Hugh in the opening Versus Hugh With Roxie With Hugh and Marlon With Colress in Castelia City Trivia These will be the first main series games since Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen in September 2004 to be released in North America in the fall months, as opposed to spring months. The localization period for Black 2 and White 2 is the shortest worldwide, lasting about three and a half months. These are the first main series Pokémon games to officially be a direct, numbered sequel to Pokémon Black and White from the same generation. This also makes them the first main series Pokémon games to have numbers in their titles. However, Pokémon Gold and Silver were initially advertised to be direct, numbered sequels to Generation I, originally dubbed "Pocket Monsters 2". This was changed later, thus making Black 2 and White 2 the first official direct, numbered sequels. Because of this, Unova and Kanto are the only two regions to be explored in different time periods, by different player characters (excluding gender counterparts). These are the first main series games in which the player starts at a location in a City, as all previous versions had the player starting at a Town. These are the first paired versions to have the same Pokémon on the boxart, with the only difference being its form. Reception Gaming magazine Famitsu gave Pokémon Black and White Versions 2 a score of 36 out of 40, which is lower than its perfectly-scoring predecessors. According to Famitsu and Yahoo Japan, the game sold 1,618,621 copies during its first weekend on sale, making it the third best selling DS game of all time.67 In other languages Language Title Japan Flag.png Japanese ポケットモンスター ブラック2・ホワイト2 France Flag.png European French Pokémon Version Noire 2 et Version Blanche 2 Germany Flag.png German Pokémon Schwarze Edition 2 und Pokémon Weiße Edition 2 Italy Flag.png Italian Pokémon Versione Nera 2 e Versione Bianca 2 South Korea Flag.png Korean 포켓몬스터 블랙2·화이트2 Spain Flag.png European Spanish Pokémon Edición Negra 2 y Edición Blanca 2 References ↑ Reputable Pokémon Merchandise site ↑ Nintendo of America pressroom ↑ Nintendo of Australia ↑ Pokémon UK ↑ Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 ↑ http://www.famitsu.com/news/201206/26016963.html ↑ http://dailynews.yahoo.co.jp/fc/entertainment/nintendo_ds/?1340702028 Main series Pokémon games Generation I: Red & Green • Blue (JP) • Red & Blue • Yellow Stadium (JP • EN) Generation II: Gold & Silver • Crystal Stadium 2 Generation III: Ruby & Sapphire • FireRed & LeafGreen • Emerald Colosseum • Box RS • XD Generation IV: Diamond & Pearl • Platinum • HeartGold & SoulSilver Battle Revolution • My Pokémon Ranch Generation V: Black & White • Black 2 & White 2 Pokémon game templates Main series • Side series • Pokémon mini • Others • Betas Project Games logo.png This game-related article is part of Project Games, a Bulbapedia project that aims to write comprehensive articles on the Pokémon games. Categories: Games Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Nintendo DS games Article Discussion View source History 10:02:30 (UTC) Log in / create account Navigation Main Page Editor's Hub Help Frequently asked questions Bulbawiki forum Recent changes Random page Search Bulbagarden Bulbagarden home page Bulbanews Bulbagarden Archives Bulbacast National Bulbagraphic Bulbapedia IRC channel Bulbagarden forums Toolbox What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Printable version Permanent link In other languages Deutsch Español Français Italiano 日本語 Polski Português Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 2.5 Powered by MediaWiki This page was last modified on 15 September 2012, at 14:27. Content is available under Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 2.5. (see Copyrights for details) Privacy policy About Bulbapedia Disclaimers Mobile view